Zarobljeni Lamar
Franklin: ,,Cijeli svoj jebeni život sam pazio na njega i sad plaćam cijenu za to! Jebote. Tanisha: ,,Pa učini to još jednom. Ako ništa drugo za mene."' ' –Tanisha Jackson nagovara Franklina Clintona da spasi Lamara Davisa. 'Zarobljeni Lamar ('eng. 'Lamar Down) '''je misija u Grand Theft Autu 5 koju protagonist Franklin Clinton izvodi uz pomoć Michaela De Sante i Trevora Phillipsa. Misija Franklina posjećuje Tanisha koja mu govori da je Stretch namamio Lamara u zasjedu te da ga Ballasi drže kao taoca u drvarnici u Paleto šumi. Franklin isprva odbija pomoći Lamaru zato što vjeruje da ga je oduvijek vadio iz nevolja, ali Tanisha ga moli da to učini za nju i odlazi nakon čega Franklin poziva Lestera i traži ga da kontaktira Michaela i Trevora da mu pomognu sa akcijom spašavanja (bez obzira na njihov hladan odnos). Frankln, Trevor i Michael dolaze u drvarnicu i organiziraju se na napadačke pozicije nakon čega kreću napadati Ballase sa tri strane i uspješno izvlače Lamara nakon čega Franklin vozi Lamara nazad u Los Santos. Kada stignu onamo, dva prijatelja se posvađaju zato što Frankln citira sve dane kada je izvukao Lamara iz nevolje samo kako bi se ovaj ponovno uvalio. Franklin također savjetuje Lamaru da nađe pravi posao i daje mu 50 dolara. Lamar odlazi i Franklina presreću Dave Norton i Steve Haines koji naređuju Franklinu da ubije Trevora zbog njegvog nasilnog ponašanja i generalne smetnje njihovim operacijama. Frankln odbija i govori im da traže Michaela da to učini, ali Dave na to govori da to nije moguće zato što Trevor ne vjeruje Michaelu i da ga neće pustiti dovoljno blizu. Dva agenta odlaze i misija završava. Nakon misije, Jimmy šalje poruku Franklinu u kojoj ga obavještava o nadolazećoj premijeri Michaelovog filma što otključava misiju Eskalacija. Zadatci * Otiđi do drvarnice -(Franklin) * Otiđi na poziciju -(Franklin/Trevor) * Nađi Lamara -(Franklin/Trevor) * Izvedi Lamara iz drvarnice * Vrati Lamara kući -(Franklin) Zadatci Za Zlatnu Medalju * Pucnjevi U Glavu - Ubijte barem 18 neprijatelja puncnjem u glavu * Preciznost - Završite misiju sa pucačkom preciznosti od barem 70% * Na Tri Dijela - Ubijte barem jednog neprijatelja sa svakim od tri lika * Vrijeme - Završite misiju unutar 13 minuta i 30 sekundi Poslije Misije * Moguće je nazvati Stretcha što će pokrenuti razgovor između njega i Franklina u kojem će Franklin suočiti Stretcha sa njegovim pokušajem ubojstva. To je zadnji put da njih dvojica razgovaraju tijekom igre. * Nakon pozivanja Stretcha je moguće nazvati i Lamara što će rezultirati time da se njih dvojica ponovno posvađaju. * Franklin može nazvati Jimmija i pitati ga kako mu je ponovno živjeti sa Michaelom. * Trevor može nazvati Lamara te će mu ovaj zahvaliti što ga je spasio na što će Trevor reći da bi trebao zahvaliti Franklinu zato što je on doznao za sve i javio im. Postovi na Lifeinvaderu (Franklinov Lifeinvader) * Tanisha Jackson - ''"Učinio si pravu stvar, Franklin. Idiot koji te voli je bolji od nikakvog idiota. Budi sretan." (Michaelov Lifeinvader) * Jimmy De Santa - "Ne mogu vjerovati da si postao filmski producent! Skoro pa si kul, stari!" * Amanda De Santa - "Upravo sam dobila pozivnicu za filmsku premijeru! Prva stvar koju sam otvorila u zadnjih nekoliko godina a da nije račun ili poziv na sud. xoxoxo" Video Prohod Soundtrack Lamar Down/Soundtrack Jeste Li Znali? * Kada Franklin pita Stevea Hainesa što želi od njega, sarkastično ga upitavši da li želi da ubije predsjednika, Haines govori da želi "nešto senzibilnije" što je referenca na završnu opciju A koju zadaje Haines. * Kratki dio ove misije je prikazan u prvom gameplay traileru. * Ova misija je slična misijama Neprijateljski Pregovori (GTA IV) i Smrtna Osuda (GTA: Vice City) zato što sve te misije zahtjevaju od protagonista da spase svoje kolege/članove obitelji koje kao taoce drže neprijateljske fakcije. Također, nijedna od tih misija nema monetarnu nagradu (Franklin ustvari gubi 50 dolara na kraju ove misije). * Ova misija je slična misiji Zelena Sablja (GTA: San Andreas) zato što obje misije uključuju protagoniste koji moraju spasiti svoje prijatelje/članove obitelji nakon što od treće osobe doznaju da je jedan od njihovih kolega prešao na stranu Ballasa i namjestio im. * Obje misije uključuju zasjedu Ballasa. * Dok Franklin promatra kako Ballasi vode Lamara kroz drvarnicu, Lamar nosi svoju normalnu zelenu majicu, ali tijekom same misije ima crnu majicu. * Ako igrač prođe kraj drvarnice bez da aktivira marker misije, pucačka sekcija će odmah započeti bez obzira na to što se Franklin, Michael i Trevor nisu sreli. * Ako se igrač prebaci na Michaela nakon što misija završi, on će još uvijek voziti prema Los Santosu, komentirajući udaljenost između Los Santosa i Paleto Baya. Ako se igrač prebaci na Trevora, vidjet će da i on vozi nazad prena svom domu i pjeva ""''If you go out in the woods today, be prepared for a big surprise...", ''liniju iz amerčke dječje pjesme "The Teddy Bear's Picnic". * Kad se igrač vrati u Franklinovo vozilo nakon što spasi Lamara, stanica će biti postavljena na West Coast Classics i pjesma You Know How We Do It izvođača Ice Cube će uvijek svirati. * Ako Franklin nosi boje "Obitelji" tijekom ove misije, član Ballasa će viknuti "On je iz Obitelji! Ubijte ga!" * Ako se igrač vrati na mjesto gdje se protagonisti sastaju prije napada na drvarnicu, Michaelova i Trevorova vozila mogu biti korištena, ali misija će biti prekinuta ako su uništena. * Ako igrač provjeri Stretchov Lifeinvader nakon ove misije, mogu vidjeti da je Lamar ostavio poruku na njegovom zidu u kojoj mu poručuje da je njihovo prijateljstvo gotovo. * Lamar će također ostaviti poruku na Tanishinom zidu kojom joj zahvaljuje što je poslala Franklina. * Ovo je zadnja misija u kojoj se Dave Norton pojavljuje fizički.